Bella's Shower Incident
by b3mble-x
Summary: What happens when you mix our favorite clumsy girl, Emmett, lots of sugar and a slip in the shower! Find out!
1. I'm there Pet!

**A/N: it's just an idea that I can't seem to get out of my head!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

I am stupid this is typical for this to happen to me! I reached for a towel with my good arm and rapped myself up in it.

"Edward!" I called in a low whisper so not to attract Charlie from down stairs I knew Edward hear if it was a breath but oh well.

"I'm not coming in!" he whispered loud enough for me to hear.

"Well I just...

Flashback

_We were round at the Cullen's house again last night, and Emmett had given me too much sugar and I was very hyper. Edward was mad at Emmett who knows why but it was fun. In the end Edward took me home. He snuck into my bedroom and I still needed a shower._

"_Hey!" I squeaked._

"_Hi!" he sighed like it was a relief to see me okay._

"_I still need a shower will you wait for a while?" I questioned with a smile plastered on my face. I was bouncing on the balls of my feet waiting for an answer even though it didn't take him 2 seconds to reply._

"_Yeah!" he lay down on my bed and I skipped out of my room still high from all of the sugar._

_I got to the bath room stripped down and climbed in the tub and turned the shower on the water was lovely and warm. I decided because I was still under the influence of sugar that I would start singing and dancing. Not a great idea with my coordination. I was jumping up and down and suddenly my foot disappeared from underneath me and I landed on my shoulder and I think I might have broken of dislocated my arm. That brings me back to now._

Fell over and I think I have dislocated my shoulder!" I said in an urgent tone.

"Oh I'll go get Alice!" he squeaked.

"Ahh! I am in a lot of pain stop being such a gentleman and get me out of here!" I growled.

"Okay!" he replied in a strangled tone. It sounded like he really didn't want to come in here but I am in too much pain to care. The door bust open with only and small click. He picked me up looking very uncomfortable and took me to my room. He now needed to help me get dressed I'm starting to waver for him to go get Alice.

"No need for you to come and get me I'm already here!" Alice squealed.

"Oh thank god!" Edward gushed and ran out of the window.

"Thanks Edward!" I called.

"Sorry!" he yelled back.

**Edwards's point of view**

Okay this was scary I know Bella was in a lot of pain but I had been dreaming about this for months on end and this was not exactly the perfect setting for seeing her naked. Thank god Alice arrived! I didn't mean to offend Bella but this was really embarrassing and not only for her.

When I had run home, Emmett started making jokes.

"Naa what happened Eddie? Bella throw you out?"

"No she needed help getting dressed!" I whispered and then I realized how it sounded but Emmett was already rolling on the floor laughing and I could hear jasper and rose laughing upstairs I think I even heard a snicker from Carlisle's office and the kitchen. "No she fell over in the shower because she was still on her sugar rush she started singing in the shower and probably dancing from all of the banging and fell over and she dislocated her shoulder!" I gushed trying to put it right they all shut up laughing and rose came and hit Emmett on the back of the head for giving Bella sugar. But he was already planning on getting her drunk.

"No Emmett you will not get her drunk she might kill herself next time!"

"Alright!" he huffed. I wanted to see if bell was alright but I didn't know whether she was alright. I gave up in the end and went searching for Alice's mind. There Bella was with Alice putting high heels on her! I ran out.

"Alice!"

"What!" she said in an innocent voice.

"No heels I don't want another accident!"

"Fine!" she huffed.

**Bella's point of view**

Edward left in hurry. That made me wonder if he was just embarrassed or didn't want to see me.

Right it didn't matter, I don't care. Ugh but I do!

"Alice!" Edward scolded.

"What!" she said innocently.

"No heels..." I didn't hear the rest I shot up from my lying position and had to suck in a hiss of breath because of the pain it caused. I grimaced while looking at the shoes.

"Really Alice!" I butted in.

"You still have to look gorgeous!"

"So you're saying I can't look gorgeous in jeans and a jumper?"

"No this just emphasizes it!" she jumped up. I stood up a little too fast and got a head rush which made me stumble and I could regain my balance in these things, I was plummeting to the ground.

Edward caught me. "NO!" I screeched "I'm not wearing these get them off me now!" I screamed.

Edward placed a hand over my mouth to shut me up. I was still screaming it was just muffled and I was glad they couldn't understand it because I would have regretted it afterwards. I felt a shock of calm and the hyperactivity. I fought it off, "jasper!" I raged. "Stop just stop it now!" why are my vampire family trying to be so annoying today of all days that I go and brake my arm. I stormed out of my room with no shoe or socks on and got into my truck and started driving I knew this wouldn't end well but I was pissed off and sick to death of them all messing around with me and I was tired and in a lot of pain. Tears were now dripping down my face, why do I put up with them okay I am the only human that knows about them it doesn't mean that they can make fun of me just because of that, I'm meant to be part of the family not the class clown.

Suddenly I heard a screeching sound; I am not concentrating and nearly causing a crash now brilliant! Luckily I didn't get hurt and no one else did ether I pulled over into the lay-by and sat there and cried and cried.

Soon I was in some cold arms, I fought them off. Not wanting to be with him now! He and his family were treating me like a pet not family. Soon I heard the engine start and we were heading for the hospital...

**A/N: do you think I should add more because it won't be long but I could try?**

**Review and tell me your thoughts! Incident **


	2. Eye twitch!

**A/N: you asked for more, you got more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**Edward's point of view**

I could hear her crying and it was killing me it was my family's fault, I felt I was to blame I couldn't control my family not to treat her like a pet. She has done well so far not to do this earlier. I climbed in her truck, I hated this thing it drove so slowly but she refused to let me buy her a new one and her farther couldn't afford, and neither could she, a new car.

I tried to hold her see if it made her feel better but she tried to force me off, I knew she couldn't win but I couldn't do anything she didn't want me to do. I pushed her over and started the engine and started driving to the hospital.

I just couldn't wrap my head around how Emmett had forced Bella to eat so many skittles. Okay I agree it was funny to start with because Bella was bouncing off the walls and asking questions and then not giving anyone time to answer them, but Emmett wouldn't stop giving them her and you could smell the sugar in her blood stream. I told him to stop but he didn't listen she ate 3 whole packets of skittles and not the small packets the massive ones.

To stop Emmett from giving her anymore, because he still had 7 more packets left in the cupboard, she came home she was still hyper but her dad was in. This wasn't good on getting him to like me anymore than he already did!

It was quiet funny really.

_Bella was in the kitchen with Charlie sat at the table waiting patiently for Bella to finish their dinner, the funny thing was Bella was twitching while cooking and cursing at Emmett under her breath. But Charlie noticed and got worried._

"_Bella, Honey are you okay your eye keeps twitching!" he asked a concern washing over his face._

"_Yeah I'm fi..." her eye twitched "damn you Emmett Cullen!" she yelled._

"_Why what happened?" Charlie asked getting mad._

"_Nothing!" she sighed. "I'm suppose I ate a bit too many candy!" she admitted looking at Charlie from underneath her eyelashes to check his reaction._

"_Where did you get the sweets from?" he was slowly getting confused._

"_Urr... Emmett force fed them me!" she squeaked. She was such a bad liar we really needed to give her lessons, she had so many flaws that if you knew her well enough you would know when she was lying._

"_Bella!" Charlie said like he was talking to a 3 year old. "You know what happened really why don't you just tell me?"_

"_no really I ate a load of sweets okay I ate them by myself to start off with but when I was half way through my second packet I refused to have any more and Emmett really did force feed them to me!" she barked gruffly._

"_Okay! No need to snap at me I just wanted to know what happened!" he said holding his hands up as if to surrender._

"_Well now you know!" she nearly through her plate in the sink and stormed upstairs that's where I met her. You know the rest._

If you think about it she had a mood swing because she was pissed and then imediatly happy when she met me!

I chuckled, but then cut myself off.

"What?" Bella whispered.

"I was just remembering something!" I admitted.

"What was it because if it is another thing that you can make fun of me about you can sho...?" I placed my hand over her mouth so she wouldn't say anything she would regret later.

"No it was about when Charlie noticed you eye twitching!" I exclaimed. It went silent for a minute.

"Edward? Why did your family treat me like a pet tonight?"

"I don't know why. But I suppose Alice doesn't remember being human and all of that and likes to make you feel that way to. But she doesn't realize that you are already human not matter the amount of dolling up she does, and Emmett well he is just a big kid! A little boy trapped in a grown man's body really he can't help it!" I sighed "I know that they often do that but they do care about you really it's just we don't normally interact with humans and well you the first. Ever!"

She sighed and soon we were at the hospital.

"Hi um my girlfriend slipped in the shower and I think she has dislocated her arm!" I said to the nurse across the desk.

"Yes sure Edward!" _urr why can't one of them just come with me I would be so much better than any of the girls they are with! _She thought I shudder and went to sit back down by Bella.

"You okay?" I asked.

"sure, apart from the fact that I fell in a shower and dislocated my arm and my boyfriends family treats me like a pet I'm just flying on clouds." she exclaimed sarcastically.

"Again I'm sorry for all of them!" I put my head in my hands.

"Not your fault but I'm not talking to them now!"

"Ahh but Bella!" Alice whined. "We're sorry!"

"No not **this** time!" and Alice disappeared probably to tell the rest of them.

**Bella's point of view**

I'm sitting in a waiting room; no I've been sitting in a waiting room for an hour now! It looks like I'm just going to have to lose my arm!

"Isabella swan!" the doctor read my name off a chart where I had filled it in. I rushed up to him eagerly wanting to go home and straight to bed. We followed him down the corridor and to a small room. Where he started asking questions.

"What happened miss swan?" he asked still looking at his chart in front of him.

"I fell in the shower!"

"How is your boyfriend involved?" he asked avoiding eye contact.

"I called him to drive me to the hospital, that's it!" I seethed dangerously low.

"Okay you'll need a muscle depressant and a sling and you should be fine in a few days!" he stated moving over to his desk to remove the sling from one of the draws.

"How much sugar have you had today?" he asked while fixing on the sling.

"Too much!" I muttered. "3 large packets of skittles" I sighed.

"Why!" the doctor gasped.

"Because I wanted to!" I snapped at him. "Just give me the stuff I need and let me go home!" it's like he is begging for a punch in the face.

"Okay!" he nearly squealed but it was far too high pitched to even remotely sound like a man. I could hear Edward trying to refrain from laughing.

I was hiding my emotions better than Edward was!

Eventually we walked out of the room with the stupid doctor in, and went down to the waiting room to go out of the front doors, but instead I was meted by a pouting Emmett a sorrowful Rosalie and Esme, a calm and collected Carlisle jasper was very calm, but Alice's face was just adorable, but I felt like I was going to pass out because of the drugs, so I was going easy on them.

"We're so sorry Bella!" Alice said walking slowly up to me. I didn't say anything not letting the drugs take the better of me.

"Um Edward!" jasper started to Edward, but never finished he must of done it in his head.

"Yes Bella we're going home!"

"But why?" I wailed, like a three year old and started giggling.

"Because you are not in a good state to be talking to these buffoons!" he said glaring at Alice and Emmett.

"Okay home time!" I said walking over to him and putting my arms around his waist. I was nearly asleep by the time I got home.

I was woken from my sub-consciousness by a tapping on a door. My eyes flew open realizing I was home!

"Bella!" my dad said surprised. "Why did run out of the house like that and why is your arm like that?"

"Urr dad too many questions!" I loosely stated and walked into the house and slumped on to the sofa my head in a cushion.

"She fell in the shower and then attempted to drive herself to the hospital, but eventually called me to take her the rest of the way after pulling over. But she has been drugged and isn't the most respondent. So I would just take her to bed and leave her, that would be the best thing!"

Charlie took me to my room and I just went to sleep without Edward being there that night.

**Edwards POV**

"Um Edward!" jasper started to me _I think bell needs to go home she is too tired and I think the drugs will affect her judgement just take her home now!_

"Yes Bella we're going home!" I urged taking jaspers advice.

"But why?" she wailed, like a three year old and started giggling. Yes jasper is defiantly correct she really wouldn't have good judgement now!

"Because you are not in a good state to be talking to these buffoons!" I said glaring at Alice and Emmett.

_Ahh Edward she won't forgive us otherwise – _Alice

_Bu... But Edward I don't Bella to hate me! – _Emmett

_Good idea Edward! – _Esme and Carlisle

_Edward do you think Bella would be my friend even after me being a bitch all this time? – _Rose I nodded my head at that.

"Okay home time!" she nearly screamed walking over to me and putting her arms around my waist. I carried her to the car and she was nearly asleep in 2 minutes when I knocked on Charlie's door she woke up though. I told Charlie of her condition and proceeded with our nightly routine.


	3. Revenge  Part 1!

**A/N: thought I would update.**

**Edward's point of view**

I climbed in through her window and she was sound asleep. She never goes to sleep without me by her side, but I suppose she has been drugged so I can't blame her. I climbed onto her bed and hugged her to my chest, kissed the top of her head.

I can't believe I ever left her I nearly broke both of us; I certainly nearly broke myself I thought she had killed herself. But I knew she wouldn't do anything like that! I don't know why I keep doing things that push us further away.

I do suppose that this time it wasn't me it was my brother and sisters but we all loved them really but occasionally got really annoyed by them!

Alice came in through the window. "Don't you dare blame me Edward Masen!" she hissed.

"I am not blaming you I said it was your fault! And yes it is partly your fault you know how clumsy she is and she had hurt her arm already but yet you still put heels on her!"

Bella stirred in her sleep when I said that. "Just go Alice I will talk to you in the morning!" Alice walked over to her window and turned to give me on last pout before disappearing out of the window.

The night went quickly it was 6:30 when Charlie came in to check on her. He pulled the covers back over her and kissed her on the forehead and walked out 5 minutes later I heard the car engine start and drive down the street.

Bella started to wake up about half an hour later.

**Bella's POV**

Yesterday had been a bad day and I was not prepared for Alice and her puppy dig eyes just yet. I sat up abruptly just to check Edward had come last night because he wasn't there when I had fallen asleep. All I could see was a blurry out line of someone in the rocking chair. I rubbed my eyes and I could see his tousled bronze hair, I sighed in content.

"Sorry!" I apologised.

"For what?" he asked "falling asleep after being drugged!"

"Yeah something like that!" I murmured fiddling with the hem of the covers.

I have a small idea last night when asleep. If I try to let Edward into my mind and it works then I can try really hard and Alice won't know what is happening later. I will try it later! It will be so much fun!

All of the family came through the window. I was pretty shocked even Carlisle and Esme came. Alice had her puppy dog eyes on, I just rolled my eyes at her. My stomach growled and I immediately blushed knowing that they had all heard it!

"Breakfast time!" I decided to use the joke that I had on Edward the first time he had stayed the night. My hands flew to my neck and put a shocked expression on my face.

The all looked and offended and rose also Edward (because he knew the joke too well!) was trying not to laugh; I've decided I'm going to be best buddies with rose to get back at Alice.

"Let's rephrase!" Esme said smiling simply at me "breakfast time for the human!" I just fell apart laughing

"And... you... all sa... said I... I couldn't... act!" I said between laughs.

"Oh ha-ha Bella eat now!" Alice instructed hmm ways of getting Alice back oh I have millions of ideas!

"Whoa! Bella enough with the devilish emotion coming of of you!" jasper grunted.

"Sorry!"

**A/N: done for now I will try and update Bella says now before 7 tonight**

**The next chapter might be the last though! Depends on reviews!**


	4. The Plan

**Edward's POV**

Bella is being more distant with people lately she hardly speaks to me when I'm around her house, she will lie on her bed just thinking about random stuff, but she is starting to scare me and I want her back to normal like before she realized my family treats her like a pet what am I going to do to make that happen?

**Bella's POV**

Hmm... What to do? Well I have ignored them for nearly 2 days but I know that Esme Carlisle and Edward don't treat me like a pet but I am ignoring Edward so he will yell at the others for it and I wanna be there when it happens.

First though how am I going to go cliff diving with Jake... that's it I make Alice think I'm dead and have Jake save me so she won't know but how to do it?

I grabbed my phone off of my bad side table knocking it off the desk; a pale elegant hand caught it. I smiled up at him he was my world and if he left again I don't think I could take it I don't think he could ether so I doubt he'll be leaving any time soon!

"Thanks!" I sighed just happy with him being here.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked nervously.

"You just did!" I said deciding to bring my mischievous side out.

"You know what I mean!" he sighed I giggled!

"Shoot!" I screamed.

"Chill Bella!" he laughed "why are you being so withdrawn?"

"Plotting!" I squeaked and dialled jakes number.

"what are you doing?" Edward asked taking the phone away from me.

"You have to trust me with this it will be funny!" I argued back he huffed but handed my phone back.

"Hey its Jake leave a message." The voice recording said.

"Hey Jake me and Edward broke up can you come over!" I pretended to be sniffling and Edward was silently laughing. I pressed the end button and Jake was down here as fast as he could.

"Hi Bella!" he said far too cheerily.

"Hey Jake come in!" I said way too innocently. "Jake we didn't really break up I just couldn't live with you ignoring me anymore! I put my puppy dog eyes on and he pulled me in to a hug.

"Okay why am I really here?" he asked knowing me too well.

"well we wanna pull a trick on Alice for pay back and well she will see it coming otherwise!" we were in the kitchen leaning against the surface. "Edward!" I called.

"Yeah?" he was at my side in an instant, I beamed at him.

"Right first we all have to work together and no bickering, got me?"

"Yes!" they both muttered.

"well we need to fake that I die or killed myself probably killed myself so that Alice can't look into the other persons future I was thinking cliff diving and Jake pulls me from the water and we do this for a whole week do you think that you could act that long Edward?" he nodded a glint in his eyes. "Well this would get back at Emmett but I want to do something bigger to him! What can we do before we do the Alice bit?" I said clanking between Edward and Jake they were both deep in thought.

"I've got it!" Edward said "before he already had plans of getting you drunk and didn't completely say he wouldn't do it so if we get him to get you drunk then he will blame himself and Alice will blame herself for not saving you what do you think?" he was asking Jake more than me.

"that's wicked man!" and they both high fived this is getting to weird my eye brows shot up and they just grinned like idiots ready for me to do the plan.

"Right I will shower and you get rid of the dog smell Jake go away this has to pan out!"

**A/N: do you think it will work or not?**

**Review and tell me please!**


	5. Fake Forgivness

**A/N: Its 6 in the morning and I haven't gotten a wink of sleep!**

I had a shower and when I came out Edward was lying on my bed looking at the ceiling as soon as he heard me enter he looked over with his crooked grin in place on his perfect lips.

"Come on lets go to yours!" I screamed jumping on him.

"Bella are you alright you never act like this?" Edward looked extremely worried.

"I'm fine just excited... kind of!" I tugged him over to the window, he jumped out and took, I jumped out afterwards confident he would catch me.

He pulled me on to his back and dashed off not leaving me time to tuck my face away in the crook of his neck and the G-Force was too much my neck had gone stiff.

We were there pretty quick but I still felt ill Edward put me gently down, "Bella! Bella love are you okay?" my vision was slanted and slightly blurry.

"Yeah I'm... _fine_!" the last word came out slurred and undecipherable. I sat down rather heavily on the concrete steps; I was bound to have a bruised cock-sit in the morning!

"Edward! Pick her up otherwise she will hit her head!" I heard Alice chime before everything went black.

**Edward's POV**

"Edward! Pick her up otherwise she will hit her head!" she was too late Bella's eyes had already closed and she was slumping sideward's in to the metal bars I put my arm out to stop it and reached just in time! Phew!

I picked her up and lay her on the couch, I went straight to the kitchen got a glass of water and cook the only thing I knew how.

Scrambled eggs!

"Edward, she will be awake in 5 minutes!" Alice barked in her head just before she left with jasper.

I pulled the toast out of the toaster and the micro-wave pinged to tell me the scrambled eggs were ready. I placed it decoratively on the plate and brought the water and food on a tray.

As Alice said she came around, "wh... wha... what happened?"

"Shhh... shhh... shhh!" I soothed "your fine you passed out for a couple of minutes your fine!" she had scrambled up and everyone was in the room except Alice and Jasper.

"Oh! Where's Alice?" she seemed a little child like, I hope if she faints again it doesn't affect her like this next time it was weird.

"She left with Jasper!" Emmett answered sheepishly seen as no one else was answering.

"Oh well she obviously doesn't want me to forgive her!" she abounded knowing Alice would have seen it! Bella sat down gobbling down the food I had made, "this is really good!" she announced.

"Thank you!" I smiled; I was kneeling beside her when Alice and Jasper entered.

"Hey, Alice..." Bella said casually not looking up from her food and putting it as if they had never fallen out.

"Do you forgive us all?" Alice asked.

"Well there is nothing to forgive for all but 2 why?" Bella said innocently risking a glance at her through her lashes.

"Well do you forgive me?" she asked getting annoyed.

Bella took a minute to think about it, "no!" and she went straight back to eating. Alice was just standing there her mouth hanging open like a fish, shocked that Bella could be evil when she wanted to be. According to their thoughts they all were well except Emmett he was laughing at Alice in his head he wouldn't have a head if he voiced what he was thinking!

"N... no!" Alice gasped getting the power of speech back.

"Yeah I was going to but you got annoyed with me but it's not my fault that I had already dislocated my arm and you were just trying to break my neck as well!" she shrugged it off like it was nothing!

"Fine..." Alice huffed trying to drag jasper out of the door; she was acting like a real teen now!

"Alice act your age not you shoe/body age!" Bella smiled "look it's your fault we fell out not mine I am willing to forgive you but your making it impossible by acting like a teen ager and being even more mean to me, I am trying to forgive you but your making it difficult!" Bella sighed shaking her head and looking down.

"I... I'm sorry Bella I am and was being rather idiotic I'm sorry I won't do it again!"

"Yeah and me..." Emmett said he had not being acting like himself at all hiding in the corner away from me he was normally the person to give me bone crushing hugs!

"Okay you're forgiven... for now anything like that again you won't see me or speak to me for a month!" she threatened and they knew she meant it.

**A/N: Do you like the evil Bella? I'm not so sure but the story wouldn't work otherwise but still I love this story!**

**I can't believe how many people have looked at this story it's pretty amazing! 330 visitors!**

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to mention I don't on twilight I only own the plot of this fanfic!**


	6. Annoying Edward!

So I'm at home with Charlie cooking dinner while he is watching sport on the TV.

"Charlie, dinners ready!" he slowly came in to the kitchen mumbling something likes `I'm you farther not your best friend'

"You know I've always wondered why Charlie is short for Charles when they are the same amount of letter?" he laughed at this and then indulged in the dinner I had cooked. Dinner, as always, was a quiet event afterwards I went straight to bed and waited for Edward to come.

There was no way that I was sleeping tonight without him there, I know I had done it the other night but I was under the influence of sugar and drugs! After waiting no longer than 2 minutes Edward was through my window I smiled at him and grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

I wasn't an innocent one but it wasn't a full-on make out session, we pulled apart breathless - well okay I was – he smiled at me and I climbed into bed and got as close to him as humanly possible.

That night was a weird night I remember parts of the dream but I kind of just all disappeared out of my memory as soon as I woke.

**One week later**

I'd driven to the Cullen's today because I wanted to use my truck before it died and Edward forced me to get a new one.

I got out of my truck not bothering to try and be quiet because I knew that they would know I had arrived. I walked in there like it was my own house because Edward had told me to do so no matter how uncomfortable it was.

I hear yelling, "Emmett no not after last week you can't!" Alice was screaming at Emmett.

"But it would be funny!" he grumbled.

"Fine do it but you'll be the one she doesn't speak to afterwards!" she sighed and fell twist as she went landing lightly on the couch by Emmett.

I decided because they didn't know I was here and you never get to scare a vampire.

"Hey guys!" I screamed as I jumped from the door way it didn't work me jumping though because I fell and landed on the wooden coffee table. When I looked up Alice and Emmett were in defensive positions.

"Oh my god, Bella..." Alice screamed in amusement.

"Ha I scared you guys!" Emmett started grumbling and Alice came and helped me up.

"I thought I was the one that couldn't be surprised!" she sighed and shook her head.

I brushed myself off and glanced at Alice pleading with my eyes to tell me where Edward was.

"He's in his room!" I scurried up there as fast as I could; only tripping once.

"Hi Edward!" I barged into his room!

"Hello!" his calm velvety voice washed over me and I wasn't hyper anymore.

"So what have you being doing today?" I asked sitting down on the black leather couch.

"Just listening to Emmett's thoughts he'll get you drunk later I will help as much as I can and try and take some off of you so you don't get alcohol poisoning!" I started giggling at this.

Esme called me about 2 hours later, me and Edward had been messing around listening to different types of music from different times.

"Bella dear what would you like for dinner?" she should know the answer to this now.

"I don't mind as long as you cook it not anyone else and it edible!" I smiled, she beamed back happy that I liked her cooking.

Edward got up, and I pouted "where are you going?"

"Alice wants to speak to me I'll be back in a minute!"

"Okay!" when he left I got up and pulled out 6 CD's and hid them all over his room. When he came he frowned at me I was sitting cross legged on the couch staring into space avoiding eye contact until he figured it out for himself.

"Bella!" he started like I was 4, I just razed my eyebrow still avoiding his gaze, "what have you done?"

"Nothing!" I stated offended glare at him finally taking in his amused eyes. I sighed "figure it out for yourself!" and I ran down stairs I knew he wouldn't follow until he figured it out and found them or couldn't figure it out!

"Bella!" Esme called up stairs

"I'm here!" I said sweetly.

"Oh sorry sweetie I thought you were still with Edward!" she placed a tray on my lap and gave me my dinner it was sausages and mash potato! Nom, nom, nom!

**A/N: What will Emmett do? I wrote this over a week ago and I didn't publish sorry had a lot going on! Really, really sorry! Please don't give up on me!**

**Next update: 2****nd**** may 2012**


	7. EDWARD! Save meeee!

**A/N: hey guys! Just like I promised!**

**Bella's POV**

After I finished my dinner I sat watching Emmett and jasper playing video games when they finished their game Emmett got up and went out. He came back 2 minutes later and I was confused.

"Drink this Bella!" he smiled.

"Okay!" I drawled out the word to make it obvious that I was confused. I drank it all there was a light burn at the back of my throat and I realized I had just drunk some diluted alcohol. If he keeps giving me these I am going to die without Edward here.

"Oh well done for that distraction earlier Bella he's still searching for one of the CD's. I told my boys not to drink them but what could I do if I through them over my shoulder he would know he's a vampire for goodness sake!

"I-I'mmmm gooing to ssssseeeeeeeeee e-e-ewer-d!" I got up and fell straight over I pushed myself up and walked to the stairs falling a lot as I went. When I reached Edwards room I fell on the door instead of knocking he opened it and I fell flat on my face.

"y-you weren't there to st-stooooooooooooooooppppp I-it ewer-d!" I whispered acting like a child.

"EMMETT!" Edward screamed he ran out and everyone was distracted because they started fighting yes I was affected by the alcohol but I could roughly remember some words

_La push... cliff... dive... Jacob catch..._

So I ran out of the house to my truck... I was in no fit state to drive I grabbed my mobile from the glove compartment.

"Hello!" Jake screeched, I started to giggle "oh hey Bella!"

"I Ned a lift will y-you p-pick me up from the Cullen's drive way turn in pweease!" I was still whispering like a small child still.

"Sure!" and then all I heard was the dial tone! I started walking and soon got to the end there Jake was with a red car I dunno the make it was too difficult to concentrate on every small detail like I usually did.

When we got to la push he dropped me off of the forest which leads to the cliff edge.

**A/N: I know it's really short but I had to end it here so that the next chapter is good enough written! :P **

**R**

**E  
>V<br>I  
>E<br>W**

**Press the button  
>V<br>V  
>V<strong>

**PWEASE!**


	8. Am I too mean?

**Bella's POV**

I'm wandering aimlessly through the forest I can kind of see some light I don't know which direction to go.

AHHHHHHH!

Well I found the edge of the cliff... I seem to have fallen off of it!

Cold water bit at my cheeks as I entered the water I tried to swim to the surface to be hit in the face with a wave. After a minute I am grabbed by two warm hands. Wrenching me to the surface and swimming quickly to the shore.

"Bella! Bella, are you okay?" He shouted I could hear how worried he was about me I just nodded my throat still sour from the taste of salt. "You jumped off the wrong part so I had to swim quickly!" he sighed sinking down by me.

"I didn't gump I fell of!" still slurring from the alcohol in my system.

**Edward's POV**

Alice's vision went Black,

"No!" she screamed.

"What what did you see Alice?" everyone was curious and worried at the same time I stood frozen putting out the emotion of sadness.

"It's Bella!" jasper stated noticing my stance "Alice honey what's happened?" Alice was curled up in a little ball bawling her eyes out... well throat out!

"No she fell off the cliff how did I not see this coming and not I can't see her it's my entire fault" she bawled punching the floor.

"What!" Emmett laughed. I quickly grabbed him by the throat making sure my resentment was pouring off of me.

"You did this to Bella you killed her Emmett you got her drunk you killed my precious Bella!" I cried sinking to the floor.

"No" Emmett cried "no" he repeated in a whisper sinking to the floor.

**Bella's POV **

Am I being to mean? I bet there all going through hell but how else can I trick them there vampires there everywhere and nowhere and seem to be able to do everything and know everything!

**A/N: like/hate? Please tell!**


	9. Payback's a bitch!

**Edward's POV**

I expected this but it's all seems a little too real. I just hope Jacob got to her in time! This thought had me very flustered and anxious which made my acting just a little more believable.

Emmett was repeating 'no' over and over rocking back and forth with his hands over his ears. Alice was in jaspers arms dry sobbing into his chest it was heart breaking to see my family like this but they needed to be taught a lesson and to do that we needed to go to extreme measure to make sure they didn't find out.

"Edward," Emmett whispered so low I hardly heard but he was getting off of the floor facing me. His eyes weren't gleaming in their mischievous childlike manor any more all signs of smiles had gone his eyes we dead, but mine were worse I was thinking about when I thought Bella had really had killed herself. "I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed breaking down; rose quickly ran to his side trying to comfort him.

"Why has she done this she had no reason! I came back I'm here for her what more could I have done?" my tone was dead I probably look lifeless my whole body was still except my lips.

"I... I gave her al-alcohol, she was intoxicated that's why she did it" he tried to flee from the room but an almighty screech stopped him.

"You did what Emmett McCartney!" it was Esme screaming these words she had lost a daughter and it was his fault, in her eyes.

"I saw him giving her alcohol but never stopped him" Alice sighed setting her posture straight staring at the floor.

Esme ran from the house too upset for words Carlisle went to follow, I quickly put a hand on his shoulder and I went instead following her deep into the forest when I knew that they couldn't hear us any more I called her.

She slowed and turned to look at me devastation was in her eyes, "she isn't dead you know." I smiled at her. She saw it reached my eyes and she knew I wasn't lying.

"Then what happened?" the confusion mixed with relief, disappointment, excitement, and happiness. She was overflowing with emotion, but what I didn't get was her disappointment, was it in me and Bella for pulling a prank?

"we knew Emmett was going to do this and had a plan to pay back Alice and Emmett I know it is hard on everyone else but with Alice's power we had to go to extreme measures to fool them." I smiled she beamed back at me.

"Next time you tell me, I don't think I could take the emotion again!"

"Okay but we have to act when we get back please don't let anything slip," she nodded her head and we took off back to the house.

The Greif was heavy when we got back to the house, Alice was just sitting staring out of the window her eyes glazed over, and I knew she was looking for Bella's future but she wasn't going to find it.

11 o'clock

"Does anyone smell dog?" rose asked vaguely, this caught everyone's attention I was a little bothered by the fact Rose didn't care about Bella being dead she only cared for Emmett's feelings.

I knew Bella was coming back now on Jacobs Motor bike.

"I can't see anyone's future..." Alice said still staring out of the window being very distant and Jasper had to go sit in my room to get away from the intensity of all of our feelings.

"And someone just turned onto the drive its only two wheels" Carlisle finished. He was sitting on the love seat with Esme; Esme was very good at acting she just sat quietly and distantly.

Suddenly the bike stopped it skidded to a stop in front of the height, a small squeal was heard – it was most likely Bella.

Rose through the door open and gasped running out of the door I ran to the door smiling, Bella was crushed into Rose like Bella was rose's last life line.

"I'm so glad you're alive, but what the hell happened?" she sighed into Bella's ear when Bella didn't reply Rose pulled away and Bella started gasping for air. "Sorry!" Rose mumbled. Bella smiled up at her.

Bella quickly ran into the house and screamed "Guess who's alive!" that caught everyone's attention Alice was the first one to flit into the room, quiet clumsily especially for her

"Oh thank god what happened?" Bella gave her a look which meant wait. Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and Emmett came last.

"I'm so sorry Bella!" Emmett nearly squealed at her sinking on to his knees "please forgive please Bella please!" he was begging her on his knees, Bella merely burst out laughing.

"Is everyone ready to hear the story?" Bella asked like she was talking to children sending a wink to Esme. Bella seemed to be enjoying this; they all nodded eagerly wanting to know what happened.

Bell went into a long story that she stretched out talking about all she had done since she hurt her arm they were all getting annoyed and I knew they just wanted to know what happened today,

"Well I came in and heard Alice and Emmett having an argument they were too vague so I left it and jumped out on them. I went and found Edward hide some of his CD's and came down stairs I needed a drink so I asked Emmett he gave me alcohol and I don't really remember what happened, that's why Jake's here!" she smiled at everyone she didn't even have any information they wanted but dragged it out as long as she could. I was just happy she was having fun.

Rose growled at Jake she didn't trust easy or at least tried not to show it, but she did like bell she just thought she was making the wrong choices.

"Whoa, I'm just here to explain," Jacob said holding hands up in surrender.

"Well what happened then?" Rose barked.

"I'm guessing your Rosalie," Jacob chuckled she just glared "well I had gone cliff diving to improve my skill to try and beat the rest of the pack and I saw a flash of chocolate brown and saw someone falling from the cliff I quickly moved out of the way and went to carry on swimming back until I realized the person hadn't come up for air so I immediately went to help them when I pulled her cold unconscious body out of the water I realized it was Bella she was slurring her words I knew she was drunk and managed to sober her up to bring her back to Eddie here!" Jacob laughed

"It's Edward, Jake!" Bella sighed knowing he did it on purpose. "Guys did you realize this has all been set up you were fooled, by me I'm so proud of myself!" Bella squealed.

Their faces were hilarious as they all looked at her like a fish mouths hanging open about the extremes she had gone to.

**A/N: Hate? Enjoy? Please tell me!**

**Well this might be my last chapter on this story but I might be able to write one more in Rosalie's POV, if you would like that then Review and Guest can to! I will reply to every review I get.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight! **


	10. Rose's change of heart

**A/N: Thank you for all feedback.**

**I'd like one story out of the way if you want any extracts or other peoples POV's please ask I won't mind.**

**I will be re-editing this over the summer holidays (in 2 weeks time).**

**Rosalie's POV**

The silence was deafening as Bella sung "Guys did you realize this has all been set up you were fooled, by me I'm so proud of myself!" she looked so happy!

I admit it would have been catastrophic if she had actually died but she pulled a massive trick on is all, it's kind of offensive!

"Rose," Edward said in a warning tone "how else could she have done it with Alice's powers?"

I'd never considered it like that I suppose I can forgive her, she had just pulled off a trick on Alice and that was hard to do.

I thought of this past year without Bella in it, it was shocking at how boring it would have been she made everything much more funny, the way she stumbles every other step, the way she cheered Edward up made him see the world as a better place, I loved Edward truly as a brother and didn't want him getting hurt I was scared how Bella was going reject him for what he is, but I realize now she won't leave him; no, she can't leave him.

Yes another part tells me she making the wrong decision at becoming one of us but if I hadn't then I would never have found Emmett, what would have my life been like without all of these wonderful people?

This is not good but I've seen how bad it is when Edward isn't with Bella and he is distraught, he can't handle it. Yes he will never be the same Edward we had known all these years before Bella but it's a good change in many way rather bad ways. I suppose it's time to let go of my stupid, attitude towards Bella and just accept her for who she is!

I stood up and walked over to Bella she looked at Edward with a surprised but questioning look considering my face was sporting no emotion.

"Well done Bella you manage to fool us all, which is always good fun. Next time though don't do it as extreme." I smiled as she beamed at me but there was also some questioning as to my change of attitude.

"well back to normal thank god!" sighed Emmett, he was relieved that Bella wasn't dead I don't think that he could have lived with that thought knowing it was his fault Edward had not got a soul mate.

"I think this teaches you not to pull things on Bella again." I smile bitter sweet at him quickly slapping the back of his head.

Well life is back to normal except I have learnt to; accept people for who they are as long as they do it return.

**A/N: well this story is finished I hope you all enjoyed my first finished fan fiction I will be going over each chapter and editing it until I can't any more.**

**I hope you enjoy and please leave any comments.**

**xoxo Alice**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: wow, the response I've had the last time I put a message up was pretty amazing thank you all, though I shall not be continuing all now, I will try and write a chapter for one story, every fortnight.

Please vote on my Profile for which story you would like me to finish first.

I'm glad you all enjoy my stories, n(even though I think they are rubbish,) I wish you all a merry Christmas, and the poll will be closing on January 10th, and the first update will be at least up by the 24th at the latest.

Well thank you all for follows favourites and reviews.

xoExoMxo

(P.S. Does anyone else find it difficult to type with false nails on?)


End file.
